


Special, Undivided Attention

by tashtush



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashtush/pseuds/tashtush
Summary: Handsome Jack liked to look over your shoulder while you worked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I haven't written a fic in literally nine years. That being said, my Handsome Jack thirst is so real that I decided to break my creative dry spell. Enjoy!

“Hey, cupcake. Why don't you come with me to my office? I think you and I need some prime one-on-one time.” 

His large hand squeezed your arm, and you felt a chill shoot down your back.

Handsome Jack, the Hero of Pandora and fearless CEO of Hyperion, had been peering over your shoulder to oversee your work for the past few weeks. Since you played a part in Hyperion's graphic needs (namely, the grandiose and ample display of his face), he took a personal interest in your projects. He had much in the way of feedback, including requests such as:

Make his face bigger.  
Even bigger.  
Massively big.  
Add swarms of puppies and women fawning over his feet.  
Lots of women.  
Make the guns sparkly.

When he was pleased with your progress, he patted you on the back and rewarded you with the coveted Hyperion commodity of executive praise. _“Lookin' good, kiddo,”_ he would say, making your chest flutter with pride.

You felt like you should feel honored to interact with someone whom many considered to be a god, and you usually did. However, you couldn't help but feel a persistent undercurrent of terror whenever you saw him approaching you. You also couldn't help feeling twinges of excitement rise to your cheeks (and elsewhere) whenever he leaned over you, dispensing copious suggestions about your work. It made you feel special. However, you knew full well that he could have any woman he wanted, and you were sure that his type was more...well, not you. You just resigned yourself to enjoying your fleeting butterflies, basking in the little recognition you received from him while it lasted.

As Jack began to make his way toward the general direction of his office, every employee within earshot turned to look at you with a befuddled expression on their face. After a beat of processing his bewildering request, you stood to follow him, clumsily knocking over your empty coffee mug in the process. You tried your best to ignore the heat of an entire room of envious eyes burning into you as you scurried to pick it up. Jack just laughed, perhaps a little cruelly, but you were too flustered to be sure.

The walk to his office felt deeply uncomfortable and twice as long as you expected—probably because the pace of his stride was so fast that you were left to trail awkwardly behind him. Did you do something wrong? You quickly scanned your memory to see if you could recollect any incriminating evidence that would lead him to fire you. What if he mocked you? Embarrassed you? What if he ejected you directly into _space_? You've heard a lot of strange rumors in the cafeteria, and you weren't eager to discover if any of them were true. You were pretty certain that he was pleased with the latest rocket launcher campaign you worked on, but he had a bit of a reputation for being...unpredictable.

“Here we are, kiddo,” he finally said, abruptly turning to you with a wide grin on his face. He planted his hands firmly on his hips, stance tall and confident. Your eyes were particularly drawn to the heft of his exposed forearms. He certainly lived up to his name, which didn't do any favors for your jumbled nerves. “You know, not a lot of people get the privilege of seeing my office. It's pretty freakin' sweet.”

You took a quick breath and smiled, trying desperately to project an aura of calm professionalism. You were certain you were failing, but you refused to completely surrender to your anxiety in front of the most attractive and intimidating man you've ever seen.

“Yes, thank you, it's an honor,” you managed to say, your voice a little too high-pitched. It most certainly was an honor, which is why you were so deeply confused.

“Yeah, you got that right, pumpkin,” he replied with a small, amused chuckle. He reached to pull the large handle of the door and held it open for you, waiting for you to walk ahead of him. The small courtesy took you by surprise. “Thank you,” you said timidly, shooting him a small smile as you walked past him.

You had to take a moment to process how massive his office truly was. It was certainly bigger than your apartment—bigger than anywhere you've lived, period. The ceilings were excessively high, and, more noticeably, there was a massive window that allowed you to see the entirety of the glowing planet of Pandora. Despite the horror stories you've heard about its criminal activity and grotesque creatures, it looked tremendously large and absolutely beautiful.

He laughed again, and you realized that he caught you gaping at the view.

“Speechless? I'm not surprised. C'mon over here, cupcake.” He gestured toward the desk.

He sat in the large, yellow chair (or was it a throne?) behind his desk. He looked very imposing in it, and you suspected that the placement of it was very deliberate. He was framed by the shape of the massive planet behind him, solidifying his role as its hero. The center of the world. You took a seat in the far less impressive chair situated in front of him. Noticing how the light from the window shone dramatically across his striking angular features, you found yourself fidgeting with your fingers on your lap.

“Well, princess,” he began, leaning back with his palms propping up the back of his head, “you're probably wondering why you're here.” His mismatched blue and green eyes were purposefully fixed on you.

Princess? That was new. You were still worried about being in hot water, but something about the air in the room suddenly felt tense in a way you weren't expecting. It probably had to do with the small smirk growing on his face.

“Yes, sir. Is everything alright?” you asked, attempting to maintain your composure. You definitely weren't noticing how nice and full his lips looked through his mask...or the way his biceps flexed with his hands behind his head. It didn't matter, anyway. He was untouchable.

“Oh, absolutely. Everything is _just_ peachy. So peachy, in fact, that I think it's about time I asked you a very important question,” he said. He leaned in toward you, lacing his fingers together.

“I'm a busy, busy guy. So busy, in fact, that I'm just going to cut to the chase. You're attracted to me, right?” His eyes twinkled knowingly as he asked this. Your heart began to pound and you felt a shock jolt through your body. Before you could even begin to contemplate your response, however, he continued.

“I mean, of course you are, cupcake, you practically squirm in your seat every time I so much as cough in your direction,” he said in a very matter-of-fact way, leaning back in his chair once more. “It's freakin' obvious, and I'd be embarrassed for you if it weren't so damn _cute_. But I want to hear you say it—come on, come on,” he did a quick come hither gesture with his hand. “Say it for me, princess.”

He stared you down again, almost smugly, as he awaited your answer.

You were at a bit of a loss for words, but you attempted to gather yourself and took a slow, steady breath. Despite this, your head was still spinning. Was this some kind of a joke? _Cute_? Proving his point, you shifted in your seat uncomfortably. He was right, and you supposed there was no use in pretending.

“I, um...” you glanced up at him, and you saw his smirk growing wider. You began to babble. “I'm attracted to you, yes. B-but I promise it won't interfere with my performance and I apologize if it's been inap—“

He cut you off with a finger pressed to your lips.

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that,” he said. You squeaked, surprised by the sudden contact. Where was he going with this? You felt humiliated. The cat was out of the bag, and you weren't sure if you'd be able to show your face in the office ever again.

He removed his finger from your lips and reclined back in his seat once again, giving you a long, slow, once-over. You blushed.

“How about you come over here and sit on my lap?” he asked suddenly.

Your eyes widened, eyebrows raising in confusion. Sit on his lap. His _lap?_

You stood up hesitantly, still wondering if this was some part of an elaborate joke. You saw how cruel he could be to some of the other Hyperion employees—perhaps this was his way of crushing your spirit. You approached him, walking slowly, before gently lowering yourself onto his lap. You felt his thighs press against yours, and he immediately wrapped an arm around your waist. He took your face in his hand and turned your head so that you were looking directly at him, your noses only inches apart. Your cheeks burned.

“Do you like this?” he asked lowly, not breaking his gaze away from you. You could feel his warm breath rolling against your skin, and you wondered what it would feel like to press your lips against his. Would he allow it? You were already sitting on his lap, but your incredulity dominated your desire. Despite this, you nodded weakly, eyes wide and peeking at him from beneath your eyelashes.

“What else do you like?” he asked softly, beginning to run a rough hand up your thigh. You bit your lip at this, fighting back a little gasp as the tips of his fingers ghosted gently beneath the hem of your modest skirt.

You blushed, wondering what he was expecting to hear. You liked all sorts of things. You liked it when he talked to you and only you when he visited your department. You liked it when he flaunted his power fearlessly wherever he went. You liked it when he touched your shoulder ever so lightly when he wanted to get your attention. Though one thing hovered in the forefront of your mind, and a surge of daring tumbled from you lips.

“When you call me princess,” you said timidly, looking down in fear of his reaction.

He looked wickedly pleased with this. “Ohoho, You like that, huh?” His fingers continued to caress you, plunging deeper beneath your skirt. He gave your bare thigh a firm squeeze, and you couldn't help but whimper at his touch. “Well, _princess_ , Daddy is going to take very good care of you from now on. How does that sound?” he asked lowly, his hands now moving to caress the ample curve of your backside.

You closed your eyes, almost too overwhelmed to speak.

“T-that sounds good,” you said softly.

“Now that's what I like to hear, sweetheart.” He immediately pressed his lips against yours, pulling you into a deep, sensual kiss. His warm tongue slipped into your mouth without a moment's notice, drawing out a soft, needy moan from you. Your hands instinctively rested on his broad shoulders, holding on for dear life as you tried to process how you ended up in this delicious position. He removed his hand from under your skirt and ran both of them tenderly up and down your sides, as if he were thoroughly savoring the feeling of your curves. You broke the kiss, though not before he sucked hungrily on your lower lip.

You glanced at him bashfully. You were still having a difficult time looking directly into his eyes. “Sir...”

“You can call me Jack, babe. Or Daddy. Yeah, I like Daddy more. Let's keep with the continuity,” he said, in a way so nonchalant that it strangely made it all the more arousing. You were not at all opposed to this. In fact, hearing him say that word sent a powerful surge of arousal straight between your thighs, and you had no clue if whether you should be concerned by this. To be honest, you didn't really care.

“Okay...Daddy. Why me?” you asked shyly, running your fingers down his chest. You started to play with the buttons on his vest, suddenly realizing that there were far too many layers of clothing between you and his skin. “I...I didn't see this coming at all.”

“Do you really think I walked over to your desk all those times because I wanted to look over you _work_?” he exclaimed, his voice high and amused. “ I mean, okay, I want to make sure my face is used to its most dazzling and inspiring potential yadda yadda yadda, but I sure as hell don't need to do that. I'm the CEO for Christ's sake—I have other people do that shit for me. I just saw a hot little thing begging for my special, _undivided_ attention. Also, I had a _fantastic_ view down your shirt on most days. Thanks for that.”

You blushed and leaned in to kiss him gently, unsure of what to say. Either you were truly an oblivious person who couldn't detect flirtation to save your life, or he was just alarmingly good at being subtle. Your heart was pounding in your chest, your mind flooding with the knowledge that Handsome Jack just called you a _hot little thing_. You began to unbutton his vest in earnest, but he grabbed both of your wrists tightly.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, princess, but I want you to remember who's in charge of this whole operation. I run this company. I call the shots. I tell you what to do. Got it?” His words, combined with the almost painful pressure around your wrists, sent another swell of pleasure inside of you.

“Yes,” you breathed. You understood completely, and you wanted nothing more than to comply with his demands.

“Yes, what?” he asked, smugness returning to his voice.

“Yes, Daddy” you said softly, not fighting his tight grip. “Please tell me what to do.”

“Ooh, I had no idea you were such a little _slut_ ,” he laughed, giving your ass a swift and sharp spank. You yelped, surprised by the sudden, yet pleasant sting. “That’s a good girl. I knew I saw something special in you.”

This is exactly what you wanted, and you couldn't believe it was happening. Everything was moving so quickly, but all you could think about was tending to him and the wetness between your thighs.

“Okay, sweetheart, I'll tell you what to do. I'll take off my shirt for you, but first, you have to take off yours,” he said, his eyes darting down to your chest pointedly.

You nodded obediently, and he mercifully freed your wrists from his grip. Unfortunately, a different kind of anxiety suddenly consumed your nerves. While you were generally at peace with your body, you sometimes felt insecure about your curves. They were easy to hide with the appropriate clothing, but revealing your figure at this present moment was probably unavoidable. However, this didn't stop you from pulling your blouse over your head. You gingerly discarded it to the side, revealing a plain, black bra. You looked at him expectantly, hoping for his approval.

“Very, _very_ cute,” he said admiringly, immediately cupping your breasts in his large hands. He leaned forward and buried his face in them playfully, causing you to giggle loudly. His hands then trailed down your hips, squeezing the soft skin there. He seemed to like what he felt, so you immediately felt more relaxed. Well, as relaxed as one could feel when you're being groped by your infamously dangerous boss.

He removed his face from your chest, ensuring that he planted two punctuated kisses on your cleavage before leaning back in his chair. He examined your bra again, mask contorting into an expression of contemplation. He fingered the fabric between his thumb and forefinger. “We can do better than this, though. I'll buy you something lacy and suitably filthy very soon,” he purred into your ear as he reached behind your back. “I want to do these pretty tits justice.”

In all fairness to you, you weren't prepared to be sitting in the lap most powerful man in the galaxy. Otherwise, perhaps you would have worn something sexier. But the promise of new clothing was admittedly very appealing—as was the implication that he wanted to spend more time with you.

He effortlessly unhooked the clasp of your bra, revealing your bare breasts before him. He let out a low, appreciative whistle as he ogled them without a trace of shame.

“God, I gotta say, I like what I'm seeing here, princess.” He moved his hands to massage your breasts, pausing to pinch your nipples roughly, which effectively made you whimper. Your breath hitched in your throat when his fingers made their way down to your stomach, worried that he might make a snide comment about it. Instead, he rubbed the round flesh there and hummed gently. “Nice and soft,” he murmured.

“I-I'm glad,” you sighed, a flood of relief moving you to lean into his touch. It had been a long, long time since you've felt this sexy. Your days were usually filled with tremendous amounts of work, and your nights were most often spent unwinding alone in your apartment. You didn't really have the time or the nerve to explore your sexuality with anyone, so you sometimes forgot that you were capable of being an object of desire. Sure, you touched yourself, but even that began to feel like nothing more than routine. Yet, here you were, being undone by the very object of your desires—and both of you were still very dressed.

“Okay, a deal's a deal,” he said, removing his hands from your stomach. After one last affectionate pinch to your nipple, he moved to remove his jacket, throwing it unceremoniously where your bra lay on the floor. As he did this, he maintained purposeful eye contact with you, eyes gleaming with an undeniable playfulness. As his vest followed, then the messy white button-up shirt beneath, you noted that the amount of layers he wore was almost comical. Finally, he pulled the old Hyperion-yellow sweater over his head, revealing bare skin.

He had an impressive body—not particularly defined, but thick and clearly strong. You immediately ran your hands over the plane of his chest, fingers exploring the textures of his many scars. You also particularly admired the look and feeling of the dark hair that covered his skin and trailed down his stomach. He chuckled at your blatant admiration of his body before capturing your lips in another deep, sensual kiss.

You took it upon yourself to shift positions in his lap, straddling him so you pressed closely against his front. Your skirt hitched up and bunched around your hips, leaving your panties exposed and pressed against the warm bulge that was straining against his pants. You could feel that you were soaked through the fabric as you slid teasingly against his cock. You wanted to feel any kind of friction, and you wanted to get a reaction out of him.

Jack burst into laughter. “You're so desperate! I love it!” he exclaimed almost mockingly. Without warning, he sat up from his chair. You yelped as he abruptly lifted you, promptly setting your back down on the hard surface of his desk. His hands began to run up and down your thighs, then swiftly yanked down your skirt.

“Well, let's see just how needy you really are, cupcake.” He leaned in close to examine between your legs, and you whimpered at the proximity of his masked face to your pussy. You were acutely aware of his hands, which had just spread your thighs and continued to rest there, squeezing gently.

“God, you're so fucking wet, princess.” He slid a single finger down your folds through the fabric of your panties. Your hips bucked against his touch, and you attempted to snake your hand between your legs to relieve some of the tension. As your fingers slipped beneath your panties, he spanked your mound through the fabric. You yelped.

“Oh, now you're being _bad_ ,” he said darkly with a tinge of mischievousness. He pinned your offending hand above your head. “Did I tell you to touch yourself? Because you're being a such a disobedient girl, you have to do something for _me_. Get on the floor.”

Your eyes widened. You didn't expect this, but you were so entranced by him that you wanted nothing more than to play along with his game. “I'm sorry, Daddy,” you said gently, giving him your best contrite look. You bit your lip flirtatiously as you looked up at him, surprising yourself by how easily you fell into this role.

He looked you up and down appreciatively, as if he was debating whether to change his mind. He stroked your hair tenderly and you closed your eyes blissfully at the feeling.

“Please take off your skirt and get on the floor for me, princess. I'm not going to repeat myself,” he said sternly.

You sat up from the desk and stepped out of your skirt, naked except for the panties that clung to your hips. You hung your head obediently as you sat on the floor before him. You couldn't believe this was happening. You squirmed as you sat, wishing his finger went back to stroking you.

Jack lowered himself into his chair once more and began to unzip his pants. You felt a hot rush of excitement shoot between your legs as you realized that you were about to see what you had barely dared to fantasize about.

He pulled out his cock through the opening of his underpants, and you felt a deep twinge of arousal at the sight. He was big, thick, and incredibly hard. His thumb lazily brushed over the his large head, and you couldn't help but immediately imagine what it would feel like to have it sliding over your clit.

“You're going to suck me off until you've redeemed yourself, princess,” he said authoritatively. His hand began to slowly pump up and down his shaft.

Desire coursed through you at his domineering words and the sight of him pleasuring himself. While you felt frustrated by how close you were to feeling him touch you, the prolonged tension felt unbearably arousing. You edged toward him on your knees gingerly, hoping you would be able to please him with the meager experience you had under your belt.

You tentatively reached to hold the base of his cock, savoring the feeling of its warm heft against your fingers. You gazed up at him with wide, adoring eyes as you timidly licked his swollen head. His eyes darkened with lust at this, fixating on you with an intensity that caused a trickle of moisture to drip down your inner thigh. You used the flat of your tongue to lick the base of his cock up to its tip, before swirling it against the underside of his head. You loved the taste of him, how warm he felt against your tongue. Despite the sheer lewdness of the act, it felt strangely intimate.

“You're a little tease, aren't you?” he said lecherously. He leaned forward slightly to massage your breasts as you continued to lap wetly against the underside of his head. You relished the feeling of him enjoying your body as much as you enjoyed his.

He groaned softly as your lips began to surround his head. “That’s it, sweetheart...take me in your cute little mouth,” he encouraged heatedly.

You were oddly proud of yourself for finding the confidence to tease him, but you were more than ready to suck him in earnest. You enveloped his head completely and sucked on it gently, maintaining a firm grip on the base of his shaft. You then took in more of him, being sure to lick the underside of his cock as you sunk your head down as far as you could. Your mouth felt incredibly full—almost uncomfortably so, but that only fueled your desire to please him. You began to bob your head, allowing your saliva to drip down his skin in a way you could only describe as obscene. 

“God, you look so freakin' cute with your mouth full,” he groaned appreciatively. You made your best effort to maintain eye contact with him, and felt a rush of arousal when you saw his eyes instinctively close. You quickened your pace, encouraged by his pleased reaction. You began to whimper against him as you sucked, your clit burning with arousal as you heard the wet, slurping sounds of your mouth echoing in his office mingling with the sound of his deep, rhythmic moans.

“Do you like sucking my cock, princess? Do you want to be a good girl and make Daddy come?” he asked lowly, his voice heady and dripping with lust. You saw that a few strands of his perfectly-groomed hair had come undone and were hanging loosely in front of his forehead.

“Yes, Daddy,” you moaned between sucks, removing him from your mouth with a wet pop of your lips. You stroked him firmly with your hand, admiring how nice his cock looked glistening with your saliva. 

“Good girl,” he said, caressing your cheek with calloused fingers. You resumed your ministrations on his cock, and he leaned his head back as his moans continued. In that moment, you wanted nothing more than for him to come, to want you, to be proud of you. You wanted to see the desperate, pained look on his face when he fell apart between your lips.

You sighed at the feeling of his large hand stroking your hair as you gradually found the confidence to take in more of him. You began to pump one hand at the base of his cock in time with the movements of your head, using your other hand to gently massage his balls.

The tenderness of his caresses were short-lived, however, as he began to thrust his hips upward. You were on the brink of gagging, but it felt so good to hear his breaths quicken even more, low, satisfied groans spilling without rest above you. 

“Thatta girl,” he laughed, ruffling your hair affectionately. His words barely registered with you—you were lost in the rhythm of both of your frantic movements, and your only goal at the present moment was to get him off.

“Fuck, I'm getting close,” he groaned. Your eyes closed as you felt him grab a fistful of your hair, pushing your head down onto his cock in a fast, relentless rhythm. At this point, you almost felt like his toy, as if he was using your mouth to pleasure himself. You moaned loudly against his cock, relishing in the feeling of being used.

“You're so fucking sexy,” he groaned, face contorting into an expression of ecstasy. “That’s right, baby. Make Daddy come.”

He groaned this lowly and repeatedly until you felt his hot cum shoot into your mouth without much warning. He pulled your hair tightly as he rode out his orgasm deep within your mouth, a new hot spurt filling you with each ragged thrust. You continued to lick and suck him through his orgasm, doing your best to swallow every drop that spilled onto your tongue. You removed your lips from his cock and licked them, heatedly rubbing his still-clothed thighs. His chest heaved as he recovered, his expression completely blissful.

After a few moments, he looked down at you and smiled before breaking into a low, throaty chuckle.

“Damn, sweetheart. That was good.”

You smiled at him, not believing how lucky you felt in that moment. Now, all you could think about was how wet you were. How you wanted him so badly to touch you, to relieve the tension that was burning almost painfully between your legs. His fingers, his cock, his tongue—you didn't care how he did it. You wanted to feel that sweet burst of arousal that you were on the precipice of, and you wanted nothing more than for him to be the one to cause it. You situated yourself on his lap again and looked at him shyly. How you still felt timid around him after that intense display was beyond you.

“That was...very nice. I really liked that,” you said softly, stroking the hair on his chest. He pressed a kiss to your throat and nibbled the skin there. You giggled.

“Yeah, no kidding. I could tell from the way you were moaning around my cock, kitten,” he said playfully before squeezing a handful of your ass.

He drew your lips into another deep kiss, and you sighed warmly. You loved the feeling of his mouth against yours. You loved the way his tongue delved in and explored you for all your worth. You loved the feeling of his large hands caressing your back sensually, and despite yourself, a surge of affection welled up inside of you.

He broke the kiss and looked at you approvingly. “Well, well, well, because you've made Daddy very happy, it's time for me to take care of _you_.” His fingers ran down your breasts again, trailing lightly down your nipples and down the soft curve of your stomach. They crept up your thighs, teasingly brushing the edge of your panties.

“Do you want Daddy to stroke your pussy, princess?” he whispered heatedly into your ear, fingers gently pressing against you through the hopelessly soaked fabric. “You're so fucking wet and ready for my fingers, aren't you?”

You moaned against his touch, thrusting your hips wantonly against his hand. You continued to surprise yourself with your eagerness, but all you could focus on was the thought of his fingers sliding vigorously against you.

“Yes, Dadd—

A loud, blaring alarm jolted you out of your lust-driven haze. You looked around, startled, and Jack swore sharply. He leaned over you to check the alert that had just appeared on his massive monitor. He sat back again and cupped your cheek in his hand, lips curving into a playful pout.

“Well, shit sweetheart, I completely forgot—it looks like I have a meeting. Something important about a bandit uprising or bandit bake sale or some crap like that. A bunch of executives are going to be here within, let's say, 2 minutes, so unless you want me to finger fuck your pretty cunt in front of them, I would hightail it out of here.”

You froze.

“Oh! Uh,” you practically dove off of his lap to search the room for your clothing. You didn’t think anything could interrupt the sheer intoxication you felt just moments ago, but you were woefully mistaken. You hastily bent over to pick up your bra, blouse, and skirt, and he gave your ass a loud, playful smack. You jumped, and he laughed gleefully.

“You know, that would be a fun meeting,” he said thoughtfully as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head.

“Sir...I-I mean...Jack. That was, um...thank you,” you said awkwardly as you wrangled your clothing over your body. What else could you say? He only turned your entire life upside down within the span of forty minutes. As you smiled at him one last time before making your way to the door, he grabbed your arm and pulled your back flush against his front. He leaned in and whispered directly into your ear.

“I'm not done with you yet, princess. Someday very soon, I'm going to make you come so hard you'll see stars.”

He nibbled on your ear, kissed your neck, and released you from his hold. Just as you began to shakily walk away from his desk, you saw a group of executives walk in, chatting exuberantly about things that you couldn't even begin to comprehend in your current state. Your cheeks burned as you walked past them, trying your best to hide the telltale flush on your face. One of them looked back at you curiously as you walked past, and you could swear you heard the whole group erupt into laughter. However, it was all a blur. You had just sucked Handsome Jack's cock, and he was about to get you off, and he didn't. And you didn't even care.

You sat back down at your desk in a haze, trying your best to resume your work. You ignored the glances that were thrown at you by your coworkers, surely curious about your private meeting. For hours, you only managed to stare at your monitor, knowing full well that there were words on the screen, but not managing for the life of you to read them.

That night, you slipped your hand into your panties and made yourself come, moaning Jack’s name over and over again until your legs shook.


	2. Chapter 2

He positioned his warm body above yours and made your thighs spread to accommodate his weight. Your fingers curled in his perfect hair, his cool, masked-lips sucking hungrily at the sensitive flesh of your neck. He pressed himself into you, causing you to throw your head back and cry out at the sensation. You slid your hands slowly down his back as hips began to roll against yours, savoring the sensual feeling of your connected bodies. He whispered lewdly against your neck, intermittently nipping at your skin with his teeth.

Suddenly, you heard an intrusive, repetitive sound begin to mingle with his words. The pleasurable feelings you experienced inside of you began to fade, along with your line of vision. The noise grew louder, more jarring, until it completely drowned out his voice, the pleasure you felt, and replaced all of your senses with a surreal surge of panic.

The shrill melody of your alarm jerked you out of your dream. Your eyes opened groggily, and with a defeated moan, you realized that not only were you alone, but that it was six in the morning. 

It had been precisely three weeks since you had last seen Jack. You tried to convince yourself that you weren’t keeping track of every day that passed since you sat his executive lap, but the memory of that afternoon was seared into your mind. It appeared to make a home in your subconscious as well, much to your sexually-frustrated dismay.

You trudged to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You were a mess. Sometimes you questioned whether that day had actually happened, because you saw red pillow marks stamped across your cheek and unkempt hair flying haphazardly in every direction. Yeah, you totally blew the mind _and_ cock of Handsome Jack. _Totally._

That “meeting” had awakened something in you that felt completely foreign and irresistible. You could still hear the sound of his voice whispering seductively into your ear, his large hands wrapped around your arms to hold you firmly in place. 

_“Someday soon, I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll see stars.”_

You vividly remembered the goosebumps that raised on your skin, the feeling of his low voice tickling you in a way that caused your hair to stand on end. In that moment, you wanted nothing more than for him to be telling the truth. You wanted him to find you, to fuck you, and to whisper more filthy nothings into your ear. You wanted him to keep making you feel special and dirty and wanted.

And just like that, you were close to certain that you would never feel anything like it again. The following few days after you met with him, you imagined that he would walk into your office as usual, initially behaving as if nothing had changed. He would dispense his self-aggrandizing feedback as usual, leaning over your shoulder to peer at your monitor for longer than necessary. Perhaps you’d see a flirtatious glint in his eyes when you turned to look at him. Maybe you’d actually _catch him_ staring down your blouse, the both of you knowing full-well that you were on your knees for him just days before. After fantasizing about all of this for days, you were no longer sure if he _ever_ really intended to speak to you again. That was what stung the most.

It’s not like you had his contact information. Even if you had the nerve (and you didn’t), you knew you couldn’t just _ask_ your supervisor for _Handsome Jack’s_ number, if she even had it to begin with. Doubtful. He was elusive like that—and suddenly, he seemed to not even be interested in setting foot into your office. 

You ran a brush through your wild hair before putting your outfit together. You chose the same knee-length skirt that you wore the day you straddled him behind his desk, remembering the feeling of his hands wandering beneath it. You smoothed the fabric down against your thighs as you examined yourself in your full-length mirror. You noted how nice and curved your hips looked in it; you had never really noticed just how much until then. 

Even if he had no interest in seeing you again, you could confidently say that he seemed to have had a good time. You definitely had an _incredible_ time, and you didn’t even get off. And for what it was worth, it was probably for the best that you didn’t develop an ongoing sexual relationship with a man who punched employees for fun. You weren’t sure if you could handle the performance anxiety. 

You did your best to convince yourself to be content with the excitement you were able to have as you picked up your purse and locked the door behind you.

**_* * *_ **

You nodded cordially to your coworkers when you entered the office, cradling a steaming cup of coffee in your hands. You sat at your desk and began to tap dutifully at your keyboard, beginning your day by responding to a series of dull emails. You had just begun preparing for a new campaign advertising a new Hyperion grenade launcher called “The Load Blower”. Though your job only called for the design of its marketing materials, you wanted to rally for a less unfortunate name. You decided to cross that bridge at a later time, lest you make your growing headache worse. 

This was familiar. This was your status quo. And you didn’t even have to put his face on anything.

After an hour or two of mulling over how you could visually translate the ad’s messaging, you saw the office administrator begin to approach you. She was a tall, perpetually exhausted-looking woman with a permanent grimace. Knowing that she had to deal with the constant and often insane demands of your higher-ups, you didn’t envy her life at all.

“Hey. This came in for you,” she said, placing a brown package on your desk. It was only slightly bigger than a shoebox, and instead of a shipping label, all you could see was your name printed elegantly onto the wrapping paper.

“Who’s it from?” you asked, lifting the box and turning it to examine it from all sides.

“I don’t know. I just found it on my desk,” she said tiredly, typing quickly on her phone. 

“Thank you,” you said, sounding slightly perplexed as she began to walk away. She just nodded absent-mindedly before answering a call, her hand balled into a tense fist. 

You turned your attention back to the nondescript package. You didn’t order anything; at least, you were fairly certain that you didn’t, because you never had packages delivered to the office. If anything, you might have put in a request for new supplies, because you _were_ running low on sketchbooks. You’ve been considerably distracted lately, so your memory hasn’t been reliable as of late.

You tore off the paper and saw a simple, yet sleek looking black box. You lifted the lid and placed it to the side, revealing a neatly folded mass of white tissue paper. At this point, you were sure you weren’t going to find office supplies. You curiously pulled the delicate wrapping apart, and your fingers involuntarily flew your lips. You were surprised to discover lacy, yellow fabric. It was a delicate lingerie set, accented with small, black bows. Tucked in with the set was what appeared to be a fancy bar of chocolate, a brand you didn’t recognize. You saw a fellow designer glance nosily in your direction, so you quickly placed the lid back over the box. You tucked it under your desk and resumed your work, failing to suppress a giddy smile from consuming half of your face.

He didn’t forget about you. More importantly, he didn’t forget about you and sent you an _incredibly intimate gift._ And chocolate. It was almost infuriating how endearing you found that little detail, and suddenly all of your hopeless feelings drained out of your body and were replaced with elation. Well, elation and a healthy dose of anxiety.

Only a minute passed before your phone buzzed faintly from within your purse. You fished it out, and you saw that you had a new message from an unknown number. You were used to this by now—in all likelihood, it was an advertisement for something you would never consider buying, or a promotion for a tacky nightclub that you had no intention of visiting. You really had to go on a thorough unsubscribing spree. However, a minor annoyance like this didn’t even put a dent in your suddenly good mood.

Still smiling, you unlocked your device and prepared to delete the inevitably irritating message. Instead, you just stared at the the screen, your heart nearly leaping out of your throat as you read the words:

_**Unknown:** Hey there, princess. Did you like my little present?_

A rush of excitement instantly coursed through you. You were having a difficult time even contemplating your response, because all you could manage to do was read his message over and over again.

How was his timing so impeccable? Where _was_ he? As you pondered all of this frantically in your head, you saw that he was in the process of typing another message. Your eyes were fixed intensely on the screen, almost holding your breath as you waited for him hit “send”.

_**Unknown:** C’mon babe, don’t keep me waiting. I want to know what you think._

You were only able to examine the gift for a few moments, but you were already positive that you adored it. You had never owned lingerie before, because you’ve never had anyone to show off to, which you thought defeated the purpose of titillating clothing. The realization that this could change in the near future made you feel a welcome twinge of arousal.

Your last meeting, while fun, was still incredibly nerve-wracking. However, the high you felt from the attention was alive and well and pushed you to type your reply.

_**Me:** It’s absolutely gorgeous. I can’t wait to try it on...thank you so much. I feel so spoiled. _

_**Unknown:** Good. I thought you’d like it. Well, I thought I’d like it. Speaking of which, why wait? Go and try it on for me. _

You looked warily around the office. It was 10:00 a.m., and there was absolutely no excuse for you to head home with your tremendous workload. However, you were so enticed by the prospect of trying on his luxurious present that you decided to oblige him in the most convenient way you could think of. You grabbed the box and your purse as discretely as possible before leaving your desk to head to the restroom. You locked yourself in one of the larger stalls and stripped yourself of your clothing, being sure to hang your outfit neatly on the door.

Now that you had more time to inspect the lingerie, you were more ably to fully appreciate how delicate and beautiful it was. You hooked the floral lace bra around your chest, and to your surprise, it fit remarkably well. Perhaps it was a little snug, but it pushed your breasts up in a way that made you feel incredibly sexy and exposed. You found it peculiar how he was able to correctly guess your size. Perhaps it was from experience, but you preferred not to dwell on that likelihood.

The bottoms were just as lovely, with a garter belt to match. You attached it to the black, sheer stockings that you delightedly discovered at the bottom of the box. You felt wrapped up like a present, and you knew that wanted to give yourself to him. You picked up your phone and began to type another message.

_**Me:** I’m at work right now, but I went to the restroom to try it on. It’s so pretty...I couldn’t resist, Daddy._

You couldn’t resist calling him your new favorite word, either. While you still felt anxious about interacting with him in any capacity, the lingerie hugging your skin gave you a flirtatious confidence that took you by surprise. He responded immediately.

_**Unknown:** Ooh, princess...wait until your supervisor hears about this._

You giggled quietly, brushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You were pretty sure he was kidding. Hopefully.

_**Unknown:** Can you do a special little favor for me, sweetheart? Take a photo of those gorgeous tits. I want to see how they look in Hyperion yellow._

You figured that this was where the conversation was ultimately headed, but you still felt flustered when he asked. You outstretched your phone in front of you to take a photo of your chest, making a point to include the soft curve of your waist in the frame. Since you were feeling particularly bold, you decided to show the bottom half of your face, lifting a finger for your lips to suck on gently. You wanted to remind him of what transpired the last time you saw him, and the small gesture made warmth pool between your thighs. You snapped the photo and immediately inspected it, wanting to ensure that you looked at least presentable before sending it to him.

You were pleasantly surprised by how _good_ you looked. Your breasts were full and feminine, the lace trim doing wonders for your cleavage. You also noticed how particularly sheer the bra was, as your nipples were _very_ visible through the fabric. Suitably filthy, indeed. You felt a small thrill knowing that Jack had specifically chosen this for _you._

You sent the image, a nervous flutter wracking your chest as you saw the file struggle to transfer. Only about half a minute passed before your phone vibrated with his response.

_**Unknown:** Mmm, good girl. If I weren’t on Pandora right now, I’d be between your legs before you could leave that stall. Hot damn._

You felt a deep stirring of arousal as you read the message. The fact that he wanted to be inside of you was utterly intoxicating, and now you knew the reason why you hadn’t seen him for so long. A reason that didn’t involve him being done with you. 

_**Me:** Oh, please…that sounds so good. What are you doing on Pandora? I wish I could model my lovely new outfit for you in person…_

Who _were_ you all of a sudden? You bit your lip as you awaited his answer, hoping that your responses were sufficiently sexy. 

**_Unknown:_** That makes two of us, babe. I'm just dealing with some pesky bandits...and by dealing, I mean strangling them until their eyeballs pop out.

You didn't quite know how to respond to that. To your confusing relief, he began to type again. 

_**Unknown:** Thanks for the tasty little pick-me-up, princess. Now get back to work before I tell the entire HR Department to take turns spanking you for your inappropriate behavior. _

**_* * *_ **

It was late at night when you were in your bedroom, finally enjoying your lingerie _from your boss_ in complete privacy. You felt absolutely beautiful standing in front of your full-length mirror, enjoying the way the lace clung to your ample figure. You noticed how your tummy peeked out from between the top of your panties and the bottom of your garter belt, and there was something about it that struck you as more cute and sensual than unattractive. As you ran a hand lazily down the dark fabric of your stockings, an interesting idea struck you. You laid down on your bed, lifting the camera above you as high as you could. You let your fingers slip slightly beneath the hem of your panties, looking up demurely into the lens. You took the photo and examined it, admiring how completely _desirable_ looked. You were all lace and curves, your legs and lips parted slightly. All for him. 

You felt incredibly gutsy as you began to type Jack another message. You wanted him, and you hoped dearly there weren’t any repercussions for contacting him first. 

_**Me:** Daddy?_

You immediately clutched your phone close to your chest, cursing yourself for your impulsivity. You didn’t want to ruin anything by coming on too strong, but you wanted him so badly that you would kick yourself if you didn’t try. It only took him about a minute to respond, and you gave yourself a moment to try to calm the anxiety that suddenly wreaked havoc inside of you. 

_**Jack:** Yes, sweetheart? Can’t keep yourself away from me, huh? _

No, you couldn’t. Before you could think better of it, you already typed your next message and pressed send.

 ** _Me:_** I can’t stop thinking about your cock, Daddy.

You then sent him your latest photo. You saw that he began typing, and heat rose to your cheeks in anticipation. It took him longer to finish than usual, which made the suspense almost intolerable.

_**Jack:** God. You’re really making me wish I wasn’t on this filthy trash heap of a planet, princess. _

_**Me:** Daddy, please make me come..._

This time, he didn’t respond. A minute went by, and then another, and your mind began to race with all of the catastrophic worst-case scenarios you could think of. Did you go too far? It wasn’t until you began to nervously fiddle with your garter that your phone began to buzz rhythmically. You took a sharp intake of breath.

_Was he…?_

You answered your phone, your face burning with a strange combination of trepidation and excitement. You definitely weren’t expecting him to call you. 

“Hello?” you asked softly, not sure if you could handle hearing his voice. The last three weeks of disappointment did _not_ prepare you for this. The line was silent for for a few moments, until he finally spoke.

“Hey there, kiddo. Did you really expect me to just sit by and twiddle my thumbs while you teased me like that?” His voice sounded low, almost predatory. You shivered, already beginning to feel warm wetness spread within the fabric of your panties. He continued before you could respond.

“Now, tell me. What is it that you want me to do, princess? I hid away in the back room of a shitty bar just so I could give you a call. I just want to make sure I get the _exact_ gist of what you’re saying so I’m not in _any_ way misunderstanding what you wrote. Helps to hear the tone of voice, you know?” he said, casually feigning innocence. 

Frazzled beyond belief, you swiftly buried your face in your pillow. Of course he would do this to you. 

“I...I want you to make me come,” you said timidly, resting your hand on your inner thigh. 

“Ahhh, you and I both know that wasn’t _exactly_ what you said, pumpkin. Try again for me, _extra_ nice this time, then _maybe_ I’ll give you want you want,” he said, his voice high and chastising. 

“Daddy, please make me come,” you pleaded helplessly. Him egging you on only made it all the more embarrassing to say, which strangely turned you on even more.

“That’s better. Go ahead and touch yourself, princess. I want to hear _every_ needy little sound you make.” He sounded deeply pleased with your obedience, and a warm feeling stirred deep within you. If you had told yourself this morning that Jack would be telling you to touch yourself later that night, you would have laughed pessimistically at yourself in the bathroom mirror.

“Yes, Daddy,” you said gratefully. You were decidedly glad that you had sent the photo. He wasn’t even in the room, yet his effect on you was so powerful that you were already breathing a little more heavily. You slipped your fingers beneath the hem of your panties and they instantly met with wetness. You began to fondle yourself, enjoying the hot, slick feeling of your skin and the texture of the yellow lace on top of your moving hand.

“Tell me what you’re doing,” he said, his voice simultaneously eager and commanding. You smiled, wondering if he could possibly be as excited as you are.

“I’m playing with my pussy...I’m so wet,” you whimpered, hardly believing how effortlessly the words were coming out of your mouth. You were completely under his control, and in that moment, it felt completely right.

He hummed appreciatively, a low, lascivious chuckle snaking into your ear and effectively sending a chill down your spine.

“Good, _good_ girl. What a sweet little slut you are,” he cooed, his voice verging on affectionate. “I loved that sexy little photo you sent me...all splayed out and ready for me. All curvy and freakin’ _gorgeous._ Did you know that I saw it in the middle of a meeting? Goddamn, I was at half-mast before I could even leave the room.” 

You whimpered at this, incredibly flattered by his compliments. He didn’t exactly have a refined way of speaking, but something about how _vulgar_ he was excited you beyond belief.

“Rub your clit for me, sweetheart,” he said, his voice low and hungry. “Tell me how it feels.”

You moaned softly at his words, in awe of how completely and utterly aroused you felt. You began to rub your clit in steady circular motions, your fingers gliding easily with the substantial amount of wetness covering your fingers. 

“It feels _so_ good,” you whispered. “I wish you were touching me, instead…”

You heard him hum appreciatively, rewarding you for your enthusiasm. It felt so good to get his approval, and you felt a hot swell of arousal against your fingers in response.

Wanting to free both of your hands, you plugged your earbuds into your phone. You placed it on the pillow beside you and immediately ran your free hand up your stomach, stopping it to rest on one of your breasts. You massaged it thoroughly, pinching your nipples as you continued to rub fervently between your legs.

“I’m playing with my nipples now...I feel so soft,” you said heatedly. You missed the feeling of _his_ hands on you, appreciating you in a way that you never could.

“Mmm, princess, you _are_ soft. I could play with your sweet little body _for hours_. I can’t wait to see those tits bounce when I fuck you on my lap, which, you know, will definitely happen in the very near future,” he said smarmily.

A loud moan escaped your lips before you could even attempt to lower your voice. He was _filthy._

While your body was coursing with pleasant sensations, an idea struck you. Your fingers felt good, but they weren’t your first choice when it came to pleasuring yourself. You wanted to make this experience as enjoyable as possible.

“Daddy...can I use my vibrator? Please?” you asked, making an effort to sound sweet and innocent. The idea of feeling powerful vibrations in combination with Jack’s seductive voice was unbearably arousing, and you wanted nothing more than to relieve the burning tension that was growing against your stroking fingers. However, you knew that he liked it when you asked permission, and you’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t like it, too.

“Mmm, maybe if you’re good. Tell me what it looks like and why you think I should let you use it,” he said. You were quickly realizing just how much he loved making you work for what you wanted.

“I-it’s pink…,” you began slowly. “It’s a wand...and it has a little heart on the handle.” You reached into the drawer next to your bed to retrieve it. While you had an almost impressive collection of toys, this one was by far your favorite. Why you thought he should let you use it was a little more difficult to describe. You paused to consider an answer that you thought he might like.

“And because I’ve been a good girl and waited for you very patiently,” you added. That wasn’t exactly true, but he didn’t need to know about how much you’ve been agonizing since you had last seen him.

“Ohoho, pink? With a little _heart?”_ he laughed loudly, and you heard what you assumed to be his hand slapping his knee in the background. “That’s freakin’ _adorable_. You reallyare a little princess, aren’t you? Go ahead. Rub that wand right onto your cute little pussy while Daddy takes care of himself. Oh, and tell me when you’re close, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” You sucked on your lip, thrilled to know that he was going to touch himself, too. Part of you wished that this exchange could develop into a video call, but you were overwhelmed enough as it is. 

“I wish I could take care of you myself,” you said shyly. You switched on the vibrator, and its powerful motor came to life. You gasped, instantly overstimulated by the feeling of it buzzing forcefully against you. You had used the wand countless times before, but your clit was in such a sensitive state that it felt completely wonderful.

“Don’t worry, princess,” he said, “you can take care of me _all_ you want when I’m back. Though, I’m going to take care of _you_ _first_ , since you were so good to me in my office. You’re so fucking hot; I bet you taste _delicious._ I can’t wait to spread those thick thighs of yours and eat you out until you’re screaming my name,” he said hungrily.

At this point, you were sure he could hear you whimpering. The idea of his face buried between your legs was deeply appealing, and it was incredible to think about as you felt the head of the vibrating wand glide slickly against you.

“God, please...oh daddy, please eat me out,” you moaned. The wet noise of the toy rubbing against you was surprisingly loud, and you couldn’t help but wonder if his tongue would make the same sound.

“I’d fuck you with my fingers, too. I’d make you suck two of them before I shoved them deep inside of you and stroked you from the inside. And I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Do you want Daddy to fuck you while he eats your pretty little cunt?”

“Yes, Daddy, oh god, _yes_ ,” you moaned, rolling your hips against the firm head of the wand. You quickly realized that you weren’t going to last very long at this rate, so you decided to lower the intensity of the vibration. It felt too amazing to end so soon.

“Go on and fuck yourself for me, princess. Do you have any other little toys you could use? Well, preferably not little, because I want you to get used to the feeling of having a big cock inside of you.” He now sounded sickeningly smug, but you knew that that he had reason to be.

“Yes, Daddy, I have a dildo,” you said. “A big one,” you added pointedly, reaching for it in your drawer. 

“Mmm, of course you do. Is it pink and pretty like your vibrator?” he asked, his voice high and teasing. It was almost as if he was making fun of you, but the lilt in his voice made it come off as more affectionate than unkind.

“Purple,” you admitted sheepishly as you held it in your hand. It was another favorite of yours—it was long, thick, and often required the help of lube to comfortably fit inside of you.

He laughed again, and you couldn't help but notice how sexy he sounded. His breathing was definitely heavier now, so you couldn't help but imagine his hand sliding rhythmically up and down his cock. The thought made you all the more eager to do exactly what he commanded.

“Suck it. I want to hear those beautiful slurping sounds again. God, you really were messy,” he said, panting slightly. “In the best way possible, cupcake,” he added.

You eagerly began to suck the head of the cock, working hard to fit it inside of your mouth. You licked at it wetly, ensuring that the sounds were more than loud enough for Jack to hear. He chuckled lecherously.

“Now fuck yourself with it, princess. Imagine it’s me inside of your hot little pussy right now,” he said heatedly. You imagined that he picked up the pace of his movements on himself, his cock hard and throbbing underneath his fingers. You moaned, knowing that he was probably thinking of being buried inside you as he jerked himself off. Just like when he called you into his office on that fateful day, it felt strangely like an honor.

You slowly pressed the dildo inside of you, feeling the head enter with less of a struggle than it usually did, thanks to how ridiculously wet you were. You threw your head back and moaned, the audience to your usually private activity making it much more exciting than usual. You began to slowly thrust it inside of you in a slow, yet steady pace.

“You feel so good inside me,” you moaned. The friction was wonderful, and knowing that Jack was actively listening to you fuck yourself made it all the more pleasurable. You pumped the cock in and out of you faster, and you heard him moan on his end, his breathing now shamelessly heavy.

You could feel your orgasm building, and you were getting dangerously close. The powerful vibrations against your swollen clit in combination with the thick toy sliding in and out of you was almost too overwhelming to handle.

“Daddy, I’m getting so close,” you moaned needily, bucking your hips against the toys, their combined friction stimulating you relentlessly.

“Okay, babe. Turn off the vibrator. Stop touching yourself.” His voice was strained as he panted, clearly getting close himself. “You’re not allowed to come until I’m back on Helios and fucking you myself. Can you do that for me, baby girl?” 

You whined. He was going to be the death of you.

“Daddy, please…”

“Sorry, princess. I don’t make the rules. Oh, wait...” he started to laugh huskily, his breathing becoming more labored. “I do! Now turn it off.”

You switched off the vibrator and pulled the dildo out from inside of you, whining desperately the entire time. You were so close, _so incredibly close_ , and you knew that your orgasm would have been massive. Now you felt more empty and aroused than ever. 

“I stopped touching myself,” you said obediently, secretly wringing your blanket in your hands.

“Good girl… _fuck,_ you're so fucking good—”

You heard him groan loudly as he came. You imagined what his cum looked like shooting out of his cock at that precise moment. Maybe he came on his fingers, or maybe on his stomach. The thought was maddening, and you had to imagine what it might feel like to have him come on your breasts. His breathing slowed down until it was calm, and it was only a few moments before he spoke again.

“God, that was _good_. Thanks again for the sexy photo, princess. I had a great time rubbing one out to you. I’ll be back on Helios in a few days, so don’t worry your pretty little head about how unbearably horny you are right now.”

You just stared at the ceiling, too flustered to reply. As usual, he continued anyway.

“It’s eleven-thirty on a Tuesday night, by the way. You have work tomorrow. Sleep tight, princess.” He sounded playfully stern. If you didn’t feel so restless, you’d probably giggle.

“Goodnight, Daddy. I'll be waiting for you,” you finally said sweetly. You really meant it.

You heard him chuckle one last time before he hung up.

You rolled onto your side, the feeling of frustration slowly fading from your body. You held the wand and turned it in your hands before dropping it with a dull thud onto your sheets.

This time, to your great dismay, you decided to heed his wishes and not touch yourself until he returned. To your even _greater_ dismay, you felt a familiar, warm swell of affection curl up inside of your chest. 

This did not bode well for you.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Thursday morning, and you knew Jack was back on Helios.

Yesterday, you overheard a couple of executives discussing a meeting they were going to be having with him—something about a new Eridium deal. You shifted in your seat, feeling the lacy texture of lingerie beneath your dress. You weren’t sure if you’d get the chance to cross paths with him, but on the off-chance that he paid you a visit, you decided that you wanted to be prepared. 

You carried on with your day, and nothing out of the ordinary unfolded. You cranked out a few ads for a new SMG, cheekily named “The No-brainer”. You skimmed some vaguely insane, long-winded emails. You bemoaned the fact that everything in the employee cafe was suddenly more expensive by five dollars. Despite all of this, the back of your neck prickled with the thought that you could run into Jack at any moment. Though, you had to remind yourself that it could be days before you saw him again. Weeks, even. However, at this point, you had very little doubt that he was interested in you, thanks to your last _intimate_ conversation.

The hours continued to pass torturously, and you still hadn’t caught word of him. You were disappointed, but you had mentally prepared yourself for this possibility, largely due to the last time you were made to wait. Except last time, you were allowed to come. That threw a bit of a wrench in your patience. 

You could easily disobey his wishes without him being the wiser, but it felt wrong to do so. It also sent a particularly intense wave of arousal inside of you whenever the urge struck, knowing that “Daddy” would be disappointed in you if you pleasured yourself without him. It was completely filthy, and completely irresistible. You often wondered what he might do to punish you, but you decided that you wanted to continue to play the part of his obedient girl. After all, following his orders already felt like second nature to you. 

Before you knew it, it was eight in the evening, and you were _still_ at your desk. You had at least six more projects to complete before the week’s end, and you knew that you would have to begin the next round come Saturday morning. This was par for the course, and it was amazing that you hadn’t completely lost your mind yet. You also had an 8:30 p.m. meeting. And a 9:30. And you wanted to curl up into a ball and hide beneath your Hyperion-issued sheets until everyone forgot you existed. You frequently heard a phrase thrown around the station: “a miserable worker is a hard worker”. If that were true, then you were employee of the year.

You entered the conference room for your first meeting of the night. You decided to sit in the farthest corner in an attempt to secure a spot that would allow you to drift off without drawing too much attention to yourself. As the other stakeholders began to file in, your eyelids drooped involuntarily. It wasn’t until you heard a familiar voice cut through the silence that they shot open with a start.

“Alright everybody, let’s get through this as quickly as possible. I’ve got a _date_ tonight, so I don’t have time to watch this dum-dum stutter through his little slideshow.” 

There he was. Jack. And he was gesturing at your unwitting team lead who had begun to set up his campaign presentation. He instantly dominated the room, his sleeves rolled up, his hair in its usual state of bewildering perfection. To your quiet delight (and slight apprehension), he strode past your coworkers and occupied the vacant seat beside you. You quickly shot him an awkward smile before gluing your eyes to your notebook, not giving yourself enough time to register the expression on his face. Despite everything you had experienced with him thus far, you still felt incredibly timid around him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was adept at making your coworkers sweat bullets, which you were certain they were all doing at that very moment. Or maybe it had something to do with him taking you apart with his words just a week before, and it almost felt indecent to look at him in a room full of your colleagues. 

While it was unusual for Jack to visit you at your desk, it was _extremely_ unusual for him to show up to a relatively trivial meeting like this. And what was this about a _date?_ You felt a coil of insecurity twist inside of your chest. You always figured from the start that he was sleeping with other women—he was probably sleeping with _many_ women, _all the time._ He was _him_. But that didn’t mean you loved hearing about it.

The lead began to speak, glancing nervously at Jack periodically. You swore you could see him tremble as he fumbled through the newest Opportunity ad campaign. You dared a glance in Jack’s direction, and you saw that he was smiling, likely entertained by the poor man’s unadulterated horror.

As you fidgeted with your pen, you suddenly felt a large hand rest on your thigh beneath the table. You glanced sideways at him, but all he did was look ahead at the slides of luxury apartments decorated with bold typefaces. You began to scribble illegible words in your notebook, doing your best to be as inconspicuous as possible. He squeezed firmly, and you stifled a sharp intake of breath. You weren’t expecting your first interaction with him since his return to go quite like this, and you began to suspect that you were the reason he was here in the first place. That prospect made you feel a swell of heat settle in your cheeks.

Hand still on your thigh, Jack began to ruthlessly pick apart your coworker’s presentation. It was the most tense meeting you had ever sat through—not only because the poor man _truly_ began to stutter, but because fingers were slowly massaging you out of everyone’s sight. It was a very confusing concoction of feelings. 

After about fifteen minutes, the presentation concluded. Jack removed his fingers from your leg and stood, slamming his hands on the table.

“Hey! I have an idea: try actually _planning_ what you’re going to present! Now get out of here and start working on something else you can disappoint me with. Let’s say, by...seven tomorrow. Seven in the morning. Get to work, kiddos!” he said cheerily, his eyes shooting daggers at everyone in the room except you.

Jack dismissed everyone with an authoritative wave of his hand, and your coworkers began to file out, completely dejected. You stood up and Jack immediately strode across the room to shut the door behind them. He turned to you with a wide grin and your nerves bubbled up inside of you. Any exhaustion you had felt before had been put on hold, as you now felt like a skag caught in headlights. You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and shyly returned his smile.

“Hi, Daddy,” you said gently, moving to stand in front of him. You held your hands behind your back, hoping your timid nature would continue to translate into cute flirtation. He began to approach you with a sly grin on his face, his arms outstretched. 

“Ahhh, princess! Reunited at _last!_ ” He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against him, your chest pressed snugly against his front. You gasped at the abruptness of the gesture, viscerally aware of how close his body was to yours. He ran his palm down shoulder, moving it down to rest at the small of your back. You leaned against his touch, enjoying the warmth that he radiated into you.

“So, how about that date, sweetheart?” he asked casually, taking your chin with his thumb and forefinger. A mischievous smile curled the corners of his masked lips, and you felt almost dizzy at the sight. 

You really, _really_ had been wanting this, and a warm elation filled you at the realization that the date he had been talking about had in fact been _you._ All of your senses were suddenly heightened, and you were acutely aware of the slight pressure of his fingers on the small of your back. His earthy smell, the feeling of his chest rising and falling gently against you. He was human, you reminded yourself, despite everything about him pointing to the contrary. 

“Oh! Y-yes, absolutely,” you began, not quite sure what to do with your hands. You settled with resting them on his arms, and you were pleased to discover how firm they felt through his jacket. “But, I, um... have another meeting right now...and...shouldn’t I help the others?” you said, looking toward the door where your coworkers had just left. He did just condemn your team to brutal night of sleep-deprived work. You got the impression that this wouldn’t matter to Jack, but you didn’t want to make any assumptions about his often outlandish expectations. He laughed.

“Well, let’s make a teensy exception for you on this _special_ night, hm?” he said, running his hand down the curve of your ass. 

It felt like months ago when you were kneeling between his legs, your lips wrapped hungrily around him. At this point, the memory felt like a blur, and you were more than eager to refresh it. Your mind began to flood with the possibilities of what could happen within the next few hours, knowing that you were once again at the whim of the most powerful man in the galaxy.

You willed yourself to stand on your tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his lips. He made an amused noise of approval and used his other hand to cradle your face, welcoming your tongue as it slid between his lips. The kiss was slow and surprisingly sensual, and you felt a confusingly affectionate warmth curling inside of your chest. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, licking your bottom lip with lustful expression on his angular features.

“Ohoho, my sweet little girl is _frisky_ tonight, isn’t she?” he asked, his voice low and teasing. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised...I kind of left ya hangin’ the last time we played.” He gave your breast a firm squeeze, and you giggled. The tension in the air was already so thick, and every single thing he did only made it exponentially worse.

“I want you, Daddy,” you said breathily, moving your hands on his chest. You did want him. You’d wanted him ever since you first laid eyes on him, and never in your wildest fantasies did you think you could actually _have_ him. You wanted to kiss him. To fuck him. To make him come whenever he wanted. A small part of you even wanted something _more,_ but you tried your best to not even entertain that idea. It was almost too absurd.

His voice lowered. “So _, so_ eager. You’ve been thinking about me non-stop all this time, huh? I don’t blame you. I tend to have that effect on people...and by effect, I mean I make them dripping wet,” he said matter-of-factly. He ran his fingers lightly up and down the back of your neck, and you shivered at the sensation. Sometimes you were taken aback by his arrogance, but mostly because you found it unbearably hot.

“Let Daddy take _special_ care of you tonight, baby. No meetings. No interruptions. How does that sound?” He leaned in and sensually brushed his lips against your neck, grazing your skin gently with his teeth.

“Please,” you whimpered, closing your eyes instinctively at the pleasant feeling. He chuckled against your neck, lifting his lips so his hot breath tickled your ear.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he whispered.

*** * ***

Jack’s hand was still on the small of your back as he led you to the nearest elevator, regaling you with stories of his latest Pandoran conquest.

“...and you should’ve seen the _look_ on those bandits’ ugly faces when they found ash where their pathetic little hideout used to be. Also, remember that bar I called you from? You know, where I got nice and friendly with myself in the back room? Actually not so bad. They make a _killer_ Pandoran Car Bomb.”

His stories were so grandiose that they were almost overwhelming to hear, but you just nodded your head eagerly, transfixed by the confident cadence of his voice. His charisma was infectious, and you still wondered why he found you deserving of his attention.

Jack waited for you to enter the elevator before following closely behind. A small handful of employees were occupying it as well, and you immediately noticed that they were staring with a combination of awe and trepidation. You also noticed that they were all standing a considerable distance away from him, throwing you curious looks due to the arm that was now draped lazily around your shoulder. You had a feeling that you were going to become the subject of gossip tomorrow, and you weren’t sure how you felt about that. Jack took notice of this.

“What are you idiots looking at? I’m not saying I know where all of your families live, but...well, I _am_ saying that. I know where all of your families live. So next time you think it’s fun to stare, chew on that little tidbit. Got it?”

Everyone promptly looked everywhere _but_ toward the two of you. His influence was incredible, albeit unnerving. He gave your shoulder a squeeze, and you smiled despite yourself.

A distinctive beep cut through the tense silence, and the elevator doors opened. Everyone filed out clumsily, likely exiting on the wrong floor to avoid invoking Jack’s wrath again.

The moment the door slid shut, Jack swiftly entered a code into the touchpad controls, and the elevator came to a grinding halt. Before you could ask him what he was doing, he pinned you against the wall and crushed his mouth against yours, kissing you so abruptly that you had to remind yourself to breathe through your nose. You moaned loudly against him, wrapping an arm around his neck for support.

He shoved a knee between your legs, and you felt his thigh press firmly against you. You whimpered at the pressure and instinctively began to rock your hips, yearning to enjoy the friction that you had been fantasizing about for weeks. He began to nip and suck at your earlobe, massaging your hips as he helped you thrust them.

“Ooh, _very, very_ good,” he murmured into your ear. “Grind against me like the devoted little slut you are.”

You were far too easy—all of this had happened within the span of ten seconds, and you were already soaking wet. Being confined to a company elevator didn’t help the overt eroticism of the situation, either. 

He continued to kiss you deeply, sucking on your lips and pulling your hips vigorously against his thigh. Your breathing grew a little heavier, and heat began to pool more intensely between your legs as you slid slickly against him. After about half a minute of this, he lowered his knee and pinned your arms above your head, pressing your entire body against the wall with his own. You cried out.

“As much as I love seeing you have fun with my leg, baby, I’m not going to let you get off that easy. See what I did there?” He laughed loudly at his own joke before nibbling on your neck, harder than he did in the conference room. You whimpered as he ran his tongue over your skin to soothe the pleasant ache.

He freed you from your place against the wall, moving to tap at the touchpad again. The elevator resumed its ascent, and you hastily adjusted your dress, lest another group of unsuspecting employees strolled in. You looked at him, wanting to say something. Something clever. Something alluring. However, despite your best effort, you were rendered speechless.

You finally reached the top floor, which was where you assumed Jack lived while he was on Helios. The door opened up to a long corridor, and he began to lead you forward, his arm resuming its position around your shoulder. After a short moment of walking, he stood in front of a large door with a Hyperion emblem on the floor in front of it. Jack stepped on it and pulled you with him, his hand now snaking down your back to rest on your waist. You noticed that he seldom kept his hands off of you, and that thought alone only fueled your excitement for what was to come.

“Bio-signature confirmed. Hello, sexy,” you heard a robotic female voice say flirtatiously. “And guest,” it added in a monotone. 

The door opened, and Jack led you inside. 

“This is it, princess,” he announced grandly, gesturing for you to drink in the sight of his executive apartment. “This is where the _hero_ sleeps.”

He led you through his impressive home, and you looked around in awe. Strangely, it wasn't as large as his office, which you supposed only emphasized how important his work was to him. However, the decor was not all that different. Everything looked high-end and sleekly designed, with images of himself peppered on many surfaces.

“Yeah, not too shabby, right?” he said proudly, watching you examine his clearly expensive furniture. You ran a hand down the fine leather of an armchair, then turned to him with a smile on your face.

“It’s gorgeous,” you said admiringly, considering how cramped and pathetic your apartment looked in comparison. You wondered what it might be like to spend time in here with him—to able to relax and enjoy yourself in such enticing luxury. You brushed the thought out of your mind as quickly as it entered, however. You didn’t expect you’d get to _hang around._

“You've got that right, babe. C’mon.” He stood in front of you and placed his hands on your shoulders, his eyes glowing with mischief. “Let me show you my favorite room.” He scooped you up in his arms, causing you to burst into a fit of giggles. You wrapped your arms around his neck without thinking, enjoying the ease at which he was able to lift you. You quickly decided that you liked it very, very much. 

He carried you toward a room at the end of a particularly long hallway, nudging the door open with his shoulder. Your arms tightened around him, and he leaned his head down to kiss you hungrily. You shut your eyes, savoring his sweet, heady taste as his tongue slid against yours. He then moved his head back, giving you a chance to take in your surroundings.

You were in his bedroom, and his bed was _massive_. Not only was it massive, but it was elevated on a platform _._ With _steps._ You also noticed that there were an exceptional number of mirrors covering the walls, including the entirety of the ceiling. Everything in the room before you could only be described as profoundly tacky, but it was all so _Jack_ that it made you feel a strange thrill in place of revulsion. He climbed the steps onto the platform and gently deposited you on the silken duvet.

“Well, well, well. Here we are. In the flesh. Alone,” he said seductively, running his other hand up and down the length of your leg. This was it. You had him all to yourself, though you knew it was more like the other way around. You played with the hem of your dress.

“I’m wearing your gift,” you said softly, twisting the fabric coquettishly between your fingers. As much as you enjoyed sending him naughty photos of yourself in his specially-curated lingerie, you couldn't wait to express your gratitude in person.

“Yes, _alright!_ It’s time for me to unwrap _you_ now, princess,” he said enthusiastically, reaching for the bottom of your dress. You lifted your arms so he could pull it above your head, feeling the perfectly conditioned air hit your bare skin. You stepped off the bed and stood before him, presenting yourself in the delicate yellow and black lingerie. You felt incredibly exposed, but you found yourself embracing the feeling of being put on display. This was for _him._

He stared at you for a moment, his eyes darting up and down the curves of your soft figure. His eyes were heavily-lidded, and you felt a hot rush from the salacious expression on his face.

“Jesus, babe...so _pretty_. I _knew_ you would look absolutely _tasty_ in this.” He leaned forward to snap your bra strap against your skin, then sat back on the edge of the bed. He rested his chin contemplatively in his hand. 

“Do a little turn-around for me, sweetie. Let me see the whole package” He made a circular motion with his finger.

You smiled and slowly spun for him, knowing that his eyes were taking in every inch of you—from your round breasts, to the soft swell of your stomach, to the thick curves of your thighs and ass. Normally, you might have felt deeply uneasy about parading your body so freely, but all you could think about was how you wanted to take in every inch of _him_ , and if he was going to tease you again, you just might resort to begging. He'd probably love that.

He clapped his hands together, clearly pleased with the sight before him. 

“Mmm, now _that’s_ my sexy little Hyperion girl. I wish I could _slap_ you on one of our motivational posters,” he said, reaching around you to smack your ass for emphasis. You squealed. “Can’t have my employees be distracted by your _entrancingly_ curvy bod, though.” He massaged your ass to soothe the sting of his hand. “On second thought, I wouldn’t want to share you, anyway.”

Was he getting possessive? Maybe you were imagining it. Maybe it was all sweet words that he thought you wanted to hear, but at this point, you didn’t really care. It was working.

You lowered yourself onto his lap, unable to resist him for a moment longer. Your legs straddled him as you leaned in for a kiss, and he returned the gesture with enthusiasm. Even though you couldn't feel his actual lips through his mask, you appreciated how soft and inviting they were. He broke the kiss, and with a sudden movement, he lifted you from your kneeling position and flipped you onto your back. Your body landed on the bed with a soft thud, and he positioned himself on top of you, his hands on either side of the pillow beneath your head. Your heart began to flutter as you looked into his eyes, feeling his hips and unmistakable hardness press firmly against your spread thighs.

“You know, I wasn’t _all_ talk when we had our little late night one-on-one,” he said lowly. He slipped a hand down your side, massaging the soft skin slowly. He moved his head down to gently suck at your collarbone, then trailed his lips down your chest, covering your flushed skin with the lightest of kisses. He then cupped your breasts with both hands and moved his lips down to swirl his tongue against the plush curve of your stomach. 

“I’ve been wondering,” he began, leaving a punctuated kiss on the sensitive skin just above the hem of your panties, “what you taste like, princess.” You watched with rapt attention as his head slowly descended between your legs, the sight filling you with an aching anticipation. He slowly pulled down your panties, the rough texture of his hands brushing against you as he eased the fabric over your knees. 

He gave the now-crumpled undergarments a loud, playful kiss before tossing them offhandedly to the side. He rested his palm just above your pussy and settled to stare at you with his intense, heterochromatic eyes. You felt hot breath roll against your bare, flushed skin, and you exhaled shakily at the sensation. He was so, _so_ close, and you dearly hoped that he wasn’t planning to abruptly leave you to suffer in your own arousal. It wouldn’t be the first time. Or the second. 

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” he teased , before running his tongue languidly through your folds. He swirled it just above your clit, and it was enough to give you a small taste of the pleasure he was so determined to deprive you of. He continued to maintain eye contact with you as he did this, and you nodded your head weakly.

“Y-yes,” you said, the stutter in your voice making your desperation all too transparent. You thrust your hips toward his parted lips, and you felt a trickle of wetness roll down your thigh. You were almost embarrassed by how obscenely wet you were, but you were hoping he would appreciate how much you _wanted_ him. He removed his lips from you, and you stifled a whine. 

“Have you been a good and obedient girl since I went away on my _very_ big, _very_ important trip?” he asked patronizingly, his voice deep and authoritative. It was no surprise to you that your clit twitched in response.

“Yes, I’ve been very good,” you said sweetly, spreading your legs wider beneath him. You saw him momentarily break eye contact to glance down, and you were pleased to see that he couldn’t resist a look. At this point, all you could think about was his tongue, and you wanted to do everything in your power to feel it brush against your aching clit. 

“Did you make yourself come while Daddy was away?” he asked, before sucking gently on the juncture of your pussy and inner thigh. It was unbearable.

“No, Daddy, I didn't come,” you said, your voice high and feigning innocence. “I wanted to touch myself _so_ badly...but I wanted to be a good girl and wait for you to help me.” 

That seemed to do something to Jack, because an unmistakable gleam of lust flashed over his masked features. Without saying another word, he plunged his tongue between lips. You gasped softly, shutting your eyes at the sudden pleasure as he began to lick you with small, deliberate strokes of his tongue. He momentarily removed his mouth from you with a loud smack of his lips, grinning at you from between your thighs.

“Just as I thought...you taste _delicious_ , baby,” he purred, using his other hand to rub your belly affectionately. He dipped his head between your legs and took your tender skin his mouth, sucking and savoring it thoroughly. “So sticky and sweet. The _perfect_ little dessert.” He planted a particularly wet kiss on your clit, and your head fell back into the large, plush pillow. 

“It feels so good, Daddy,” you said, dazed. You rocked your hips against his mouth, hoping to encourage him to continue with more fervor. He winked at you mischievously and promptly obliged, burying his tongue in your folds once more. He settled with licking wetly at your clit, and small, delicate moans began to pour from between your lips.

You felt a hot pressure begin to spread inside of you, and your eyes shut instinctively at the feeling. You reached down and found purchase in his thick, brown hair, stroking it as his head moved between your legs. He hummed against you in such a way that sounded like he was savoring a delicious meal, and his tongue would occasionally dip down to lick up your fluids, as if he didn't want to miss a single drop.

As he began to suck your clit, you felt a thick finger glide slickly against your entrance. You sighed as it easily slipped inside of you, and it was only a moment before another followed. You involuntarily contracted around him, enjoying the blissful feeling of being filled.

“ _God_ , your pretty little pussy is so nice and warm, princess,” he cooed, his voice heavy with desire. He began to stroke you from the inside, his fingers curling purposefully with every firm thrust of his hand. He used the other to stroke your clit, and the combined efforts of his movements made it difficult for you to breathe evenly. As you began to pant, he continued to speak.

“You know, you really are a Grade-A cutie,” he began as he continued to massage your pussy diligently. “Don’t think I don’t notice how freakin’ shy you are, though.” You moaned as his fingers worked, too aroused to be taken aback by his words. You were always worried that he’d find your lack of confidence pathetic, but it was difficult to think this was the case, given how he was literally inside of you.

“I mean, okay, I love it. It’s precious. It’s freakin’ _cute_ , and I’m not complaining, I promise. But you’re a total _babe_ with a bangin’ bod _,_ and you’re not the worst at your job, either.” He looked up from between your legs to flash you a charming smile. “What I'm really getting at here is…you canrelax.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you moaned. You were having a difficult time forming coherent sentences as his fingers began to move more quickly, more firmly. The friction inside of you in tandem with his uncharacteristically sweet words felt too good to be true. Even though you knew you were one of god-knows-how-many women he’d slept with, you couldn’t prevent yourself from wondering if his feelings for you might be more than sexual. 

“You’re such a good girl, too. You do what Daddy says, and you _like it_ ,” he said, briefly pausing to squeeze your breasts with both hands. You experienced a strange sense of relief. At this point, you felt more equipped to deal with his dirty talk than his sweet talk. 

Jack smirked and began to lick you again, while his fingers resuming their pumping. He began to work much harder and faster than before. The sound of his tongue lapping against you was loud and wet, and he worked at you with a sense of intense focus that caused your moaning to become incessant. He was moaning as well, his small sounds of pleasure muffled against you. You continued to stroke his hair, hanging on for dear life as his head moved rhythmically between your thighs, his fingers now pumping aggressively inside of you in time with the relentless strokes of his tongue.

Deep, agonizing pressure continued to build within you, and you felt it swell powerfully around your clit. You looked down at Jack’s face between your thighs, his eyebrows furrowed in heated concentration, his hair now thoroughly unkempt from your fingers’ caresses. As you listened to the lewd sound of his slurping mouth, you realized you weren't going to last for much longer.

“Daddy, I’m going to come soon,” you whimpered, squirming helplessly against him. The feeling of the friction of his fingers and his tongue stroking you was completely overwhelming, and you rolled your hips against his tongue, meeting every stroke. He only responded with a moan of approval, using his free arm to pin your hips down as he ate you out with an intensity that pushed you over the edge.

You felt a swell build, and the beginnings of your orgasm tugged powerfully inside of you. Your back arched as his tongue continued to flick against your clit, and a powerful pull of arousal blossomed within your body. Finally, you came, crying out as euphoria washed through you from head to toe, your fingers now gripping his hair harder than you intended. You contracted powerfully against his fingers, feeling more wetness drip down onto your ass as you rode out your orgasm. He half-laughed, half-moaned against your pussy, but he didn’t stop lapping at you hungrily.

It was only a few moments before you felt another burst build inside of you, held in place against his lips as they sucked and licked at you without rest.

“Daddy, oh _Daddy_ , I'm going to—” you cried out, your words quickly devolving into a desperate wail. You came against his mouth again, somehow harder than before, and his free hand continued to hold you in place as he tasted you through your second orgasm.

You felt a tear roll down your cheek from the sheer force of your release. At this point, you were truly overstimulated, so you gently pushed his head away. You laid there, breathing heavily, as you watched him sit up between your legs. 

“That...was incredibly fuckin’ fun,” he said with a laugh before leaning to wipe the tear from your cheek. “While I absolutely do _not_ regret torturing you, I can’t believe I deprived myself of that gorgeous sound for so long.” You looked up at him, disbelieving of what had just transpired. You had just come twice within the span of minute, and the wait was _beyond_ worth it.

“Daddy, that felt so _good,_ ” you said, playing with the bows that decorated your bra. You were a complete mess, and knowing that Jack’s saliva was all over you felt deliciously _dirty_. You sat up, and he took your face in both of his hands.

“I want you to taste what I tasted, babe. I think you’ll like it,” he said. You saw that his masked lips were glistening with _you_ , and the sight was unbelievably appealing. He cradled your cheeks and kissed you deeply, immediately slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moaned as you tasted yourself on him, licking his lips and enjoying the heady flavor. 

You looked between your bodies and noticed the thick bulge that was straining against his pants. You had literally dreamed of seeing his cock again, and you wanted nothing more than to finally have it inside of you. You wanted to take in _all_ of him, or as much as you could fit, at least, considering his intimidating girth. 

You promptly sat up and palmed him through his pants, looking up at him at him with a wanting expression on your face.

“Go ahead, baby,” he said, petting your head in such a way that almost made you feel like a cherished pet. A pleasurable chill coursed through you, because he had this intoxicating way of making you feel both treasured and demeaned. You felt special in a way that was difficult for you to describe.

You smiled at him and licked your lips before eagerly unzipping his pants. You reached into his briefs and pulled out his thick, veiny cock, relishing the feeling of its weight in your hand. He was incredibly hard, and you noticed a bead of precum leaking from his pink and swollen head. You took it upon yourself to lick it off, swirling your tongue teasingly over his slit. You then lowered your head to give him a few slow, wet sucks, and you heard him exhale roughly.

His hands yanked down your bra so your breasts were exposed, but still supported by the underwire. You looked down at yourself, blushing at the sight of them pushed up so lewdly. He took them in his hands and massaged them, brushing his thumbs against your sensitive nipples.

“Oh, you know me, princess. I can't get enough of these babies,” he said, giving both of your breasts a playful jiggle. Jack was definitely a boob man, and that small detail endeared him to you. Probably because it felt so good to have someone be so fascinated by your body when you were so often unsure about it.

“Daddy?” you asked, resting your hands gently on his wrists as he continued to pinch and tweak your nipples. He looked down at you, his hands pausing their toying.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

You twisted a lock of hair around your finger, a gesture that was simultaneously for show and completely genuine. You felt a jump of nerves as you decided to ask for what you truly _wanted._

“Daddy, will you please fuck me?” you asked, attempting to make your voice as sweet and pleading as possible. Your phone affair with him gave you good practice in the ways of dirty talk, and you were eager to use it to your mutual advantage. He gave you a look of lustful amusement.

“And _why_ should I fuck you, princess?” he asked, reclining to rest his his back against the bed’s headboard. His arms were crossed as he awaited your answer. You swallowed.

“I’ve been a _very_ good girl...and I’d give _anything_ to feel your big, powerful cock inside of me,” you begged sweetly. You maintained eye contact with him as you ducked down to give his balls a hot, wet lick, before sucking on them gently. He chuckled and stroked the hair at the base of your neck appreciatively. 

“You are just too freakin’ adorable,” he said affectionately, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. He held your face and brushed his thumb against your lower lip.

“Ride Daddy like you rode his leg in the elevator,” he said, giving you a fiendish look. He laid back on one of the bed’s impossibly large pillows, resting his head on his hands. He grinned at you expectantly, his thick cock erect and resting against his stomach. It all was so lewd, and your whole body was aching to comply.

You crawled over to him and straddled his hips, positioning yourself over him. You caressed his still-clothed thighs as you guided his cock between your legs, rubbing his head against your clit and spreading your wetness all over it. He hummed softly, caressing your waist with eager hands.

You eased his the head of his cock inside of you, sighing at the feeling of the smooth skin spreading you. While you were substantially wet, he was also incredibly _big_ , so you had to take a few moments to adjust to his girth. 

“I get it—it’s a _lot_ to take in, sweetheart,” he began smugly, his hands still resting lazily behind his head. “Take your time.” There was that sickeningly arrogant tone in his voice again, and it sent a hot rush of arousal that caused you to pulse involuntarily around him. You knew he was enjoying this too much. 

It wasn't long before you sunk down onto him as far as you could, fitting nearly all of him inside of you. You whimpered faintly, enjoying the feeling of how incredibly _full_ you felt. You fit him like a glove, and you felt strangely proud.

“God, you’re so freakin’ _tight,”_ he hissed, his hands leaving his head to grip the full flesh of your ass. You looked down at him, now fully processing that he was still completely clothed. All you had on were your heels and bra, while your hips, ass, breasts, and stomach were exposed for him to admire. You saw that he was staring at your breasts openly, enjoying the view as he massaged your ass. You took it upon yourself to slip your hands beneath his shirt and enjoy the feeling of his muscles and the hair that covered them.

He began to move your hips on top of him, encouraging you to rock them in time with the movement of his hands. You followed his lead, the friction of his large cock stroking you from the inside sending shooting sensations of pleasure deep within you. He moved his hands to your breasts as you did this, and you more confidently rolled your hips against his.

“That’s a good, _good_ girl,” he encouraged, beginning to thrust himself inside of you from beneath.

“Daddy, you’re so big...it feels so good,” you whined desperately, meaning every single word. You knew that he loved to have his ego stroked, and you were more than happy to worship him. He groaned lowly, pounding into you harder and deeper.

“That’s right, baby...clench your tight little pussy around my cock,” he groaned, gripping the soft flesh of your hips tightly. “ _Fuck,_ I love holding onto you...so much to grab. It’s so freakin’ _hot_ ,” he said, his breathing growing more labored by the second.

You picked up the pace of your movements, fueled by his lewd encouragement. He made you feel full-figured and gorgeous—a _pretty little slut_. You bounced on his cock and your breasts bounced with you, your eyes fixed on his face. It was now contorted into an expression of almost pained pleasure, his moans deep and rhythmic.

“That’s right...god, that’s right baby...fuck,” he moaned. His hands grabbed just under your breasts, occasionally reaching up to stroke them and admire the way they looked as you bounced rhythmically on his lap. You enjoyed the way his words became less and less coherent the more aroused he became. His smart mouth could only persist for so long.

You felt another deep, aching heat stir within your core, and you knew you had another powerful release waiting to happen inside of you. You leaned your hips forward and steadied yourself by pressing your hands against his chest, allowing your clit to grind against his pubic bone. You fucked him harder and faster, chasing the friction of your clit against him. The combination of his thick cock stroking you snugly from the inside and the friction against your clit brought you exquisitely close to the edge. 

You came against him, throwing your head back, whimpering loudly, and contracting powerfully against his cock. Jack groaned deeply as you dripped around him, moving his hands to squeeze your ass so hard that you wouldn’t be surprised if he left bruises. However, you barely felt any pain, because you were feeling far too much pleasure.

It was at this point that he decided to completely take charge.

“You’re doing _such_ a good job, sweetheart, but now it’s time for Daddy to take the wheel.” He lifted you off of his lap and guided you into a kneeling position on the silken sheets. You tensed, knowing full well that he was going to truly _take you._ The experience thus far has been more than intoxicating, but you couldn’t wait to be his. To be claimed by him.

He ran a finger lightly down your back, causing you to shiver from his gentle, electric touch. His hand rested on your ass, and he gave it a hard, sharp slap. You yelled, a half moan and a shout.

“Now, I know this is what you were _really_ aching for, princess. For Daddy to _really_ take care of you. To fuck you _hard.”_ He slapped your ass again, and the sound cut sharply through the room. You yelped, making fists in the fine sheets beneath you. It was more loud than painful, but it was still a pleasant shock, nonetheless. He caressed the cheek he slapped, soothing it with his touch. 

He mounted you from behind, and you saw that you were face-to-face with the mirror from across the bedroom. You saw him positioned behind you, still fully clothed, and you gasped as he pushed himself inside of you without a trace of gentleness.

He began to thrust into you hard, lifting your face beneath your chin so you could watch yourself be fucked in the mirror.

“Look at yourself, princess,” he crooned in your ear as he thrusted roughly inside of you. He filled you over and over again, pounding against your ass _._ “See what it looks like to be fucked _hard_ by _Handsome Jack_.” You saw your flushed face, your lips pink and hanging open from the deep force of his thrusts. You looked beautiful, exhausted, and completely lewd, your curves bouncing beneath him in a way that was both parts sensual and crude. He looked completely primal, pounding inside of you with aggressive abandon. You, vulnerable and naked beneath him, him fully-clothed, dominant, and taking what was _his._

“You’re my pretty little Hyperion girl. You’re freakin’ company property, and I’ll fuck you whenever I want to remind you that you belong to _me_ ,” he practically snarled into your ear. His hand snaked up between your breasts and gently rested against the base of your neck.

You watched this pornographic display in the mirror, completely transfixed by the obscene sight before you. You heard the repetitive sound of his balls slapping your clit, and you felt his fingers digging hard into your ass as he got closer and closer to his release. His moans grew louder, more aggressive, and he began to groan your name, your real name, over and over again, mixed with sweet nothings and vulgar encouragements. He came inside of you, filling you with spurt after spurt of his hot, sticky cum.

He clung onto you for a moment before falling back onto the bed, his breathing heavy and uneven. You collapsed beside him, catching your breath and staring at the reflection in the ceiling in disbelief. You felt as if you were in a trance, and every part of your body ached with exhaustion and the tingling of residual pleasure. After a few moments, Jack turned to you.

“That was fun, baby” he said, still panting. He sat up and began to remove his clothing, throwing his many layers off to the side. You watched him as he did this, admiring the sheen of sweat that covered his bare skin, and the hair that was generously peppered down his chest, stomach, and legs. While fucking a fully-clothed Jack was beyond sexy, you were glad you didn’t have to miss this sight.

“That was easily the most fun I’ve ever had,” you said unable to stop the gleeful giggle that spilled from your mouth. You meant it. He lived up to every arrogant word, and it only made him all the more impressive.

You shimmied yourself to the edge of the bed, preparing to get up to collect your clothing. The last thing you wanted to do was overstay your welcome, and you knew when it was time to go home. You were just about to stand when you felt his hand grab your arm.

“And just _where_ do you think you’re going, babe?” he asked, a defined eyebrow quirking up curiously. He was now lying on the silken sheets, completely naked, with his head propped up by his other his hand. You thought he looked...completely silly. There was no other way for you to put it, despite the fact that you witnessed him threaten a dozen coworkers just an hour before. It was endearing.

“Oh! I just thought...I didn’t want to assume…”you began to explain, unsure. Your night was only becoming more and more unbelievable, and you repressed the urge to pinch yourself.

“Get back in bed, princess. The sheets are getting chilly. I need you to warm ‘em up for me, ‘kay?” He lifted the blankets over himself and tugged you down to join him. Your eyes fluttered as he he pulled you against him, guiding your head so it rested against his chest. His skin was still hot from your intense fucking session, and he smelled enticingly masculine. You were having a difficult time processing this very different kind of intimacy. 

“You can stay the night. I know, I know— _what an honor, you can’t believe it!_ Look, just enjoy yourself,” he said, stroking your hair absent-mindedly.

“Okay, Daddy,” you whispered.

“Good girl,” he said, before planting a tender kiss on top of your head. You closed your eyes, melting against his touch.

“Oh, hold up a sec,” he said abruptly. He sat up and tapped on a small control panel next to the bed, and the room’s lights shut off. Despite this, you could make out the dark silhouette of him reaching for his face, and your breath stilled as you saw him remove his mask. You figured that he had to take it off at least once in awhile, but you never thought you’d actually be _present_ for it.

He promptly returned to his position beside you and pulled your back against his chest. You felt lips—real, _warm_ lips kiss your shoulder as he pulled you closer, his strong arms wrapped comfortably around your waist, his legs entangled with yours.

It only took him a few minutes for him to fall asleep. You could tell by the sound of his soft, serene breathing and the feeling of warm breath tickling your neck. It was shockingly vulnerable.

If you had not been completely and utterly spent, you might have had difficulty sleeping. You might have analyzed every single thing that had transpired between the two of you, dissecting every word and every touch. You might have questioned whether he was going to be there in the morning, or whether you would be able to experience more nights like this. Instead, you just drifted off a few minutes after, only aware of the feeling of his body pressed snugly against yours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all, folks! Thus concludes my self-indulgent foray into writing smut. Thank you so much for reading, and thanks for waiting patiently for the last chapter. Life stuff really kicked my tush!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, my username is tashabatata. You’ll mostly find reblogs and the VERY rare piece of fan art.
> 
> Thanks again! <3


End file.
